A Team Of Individuals
by eemmaatt33
Summary: The strength of the team is each individual member; the strength of each member is the team. A series of one shots of our favourite Alien Entomologist team. Zap/Jenny Zap/Black Widow Jenny/Buzz Tung/Bream Dex/Jane
1. Grief

**Author's Note**: I do not own _Dex Hamilton Alien Entomologist_; all rights reserved to Matthew Fermandes, March Entertainment and SLR Productions. This is a not for profit, fan told story.

If you have any requests for future one shots, just send a message. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Grief**

_"Grief is like the ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim."_

_Vicki Harrison_

* * *

Jenny, Zap and Tung walked carefully up to Dex and sat down silently behind him. He was crouched in front of a baby Bog Beetle from the planet, Oran 7. It was rich purple in colour, with a hard layered exoskeleton. Its large pinchers were unmoving and its claws remained open. Its once vibrant yellow eyes were clouded and empty. Tears streamed down Dex's face, as the body of the beetle lay still.

The team remained silent and let Dex compose himself.

"He was...only a baby..." Dex finally said.

"We know Dex, but there was nothing you could do for him. He just wasn't strong enough to survive." Jenny tried to consolidate him.

"He lived a happy life here in the habitat." Zap added.

"Yeah, he had a nice smelly swamp and plenty of ooze to lie in. He was a lucky bug!" Tung continued.

"I guess...but he was just so young." Dex stood up.

The others followed his lead and surrounded the corpse of the Bog Beetle.

"Why don't you say a few words to commemorate his life?" Jenny placed a reassuring hand on Dex's shoulder.

Dex took a deep breath and began.

"He was a good bug. One of the most beautiful of his kind. We shared a special bond and I'll always cherish the memories I have of him. Every time he saw me, he would always wrestle me into the water, thinking I was food... He was such a lively fellow. May he rest in peace."

The team shared a silent minute before pushing the beetle into the swamp, only for it to disappear below the surface. They slowly walked away in comfortable silence. Dex shared one last glance at the water before turning around and heading back with his supportive teammates.


	2. Popularity

**Popularity**

_"Remember that not getting what you want is sometimes a wonderful stroke of luck."_

_The Dalai Lama_

* * *

The team was currently cleaning broken glass from the main quarters of the habitat. The day before Dex had led two students on a tour, while the rest of the team dealt with a power failure after a Fire-Throat Moeller over loaded the incubator, hatching prematurely.

Suddenly the sensors started beeping frantically, as the habitat began to rumble.

"What's going on? Is it an earthquake?" Zap held onto the counter with a steady hand.

"Jenny what do the monitors say?" Dex had grabbed Tung, before he fell into the shards of broken glass.

"It's not picking up any seismic disturbances, so it's not an earthquake. All insects are accounted for, so no break outs. There's nothing on the sky cameras, so no attack of any air variety. I don't know what it could be?"

"We're doomed!" Tung cowered.

"Did you check the front gate cameras?" Dex suggested.

"One moment...Dex you have to see this."

A loud crash was heard, as the front gates were torn from the walls. A mix of dust rose around the stampede of intruders.

"Everyone to the front entrance," Dex ordered.

The team arrived swiftly and had to take a step back, as a swarm of children made their way over to them.

"Struth!"

The children surrounded the team and started sporting questions.

"Hey, I heard you have really big insects here. As big as buildings!"

"I heard that they give rides, and you get to fly through the sky with the bugs."

"Is is true that you're a frog?"

"It's the gloomy guy! Are you really part insect? Can we see your wings?"

The rest of the questions blurred together, as a small girl stepped forward.

"Hi, Dex Hamilton! I told you I would tell my friends about you and the habitat. Phil said that I had to wait until the school set up another tour but I was too excited. It's not a problem is it? Now you have all these kids interested in insects! Can we see the Whale Tale Strider first, no, the Fire-Throat Moeller!" Andria spouted off.

Dex was left gaping as the students flocked around him. The team turned their attention back to Dex and glared harshly. Zap shook his head in anger, and then flew off in silence back to the habitat.

"Just tours, you said, a few kids, you said! Well you're on your own Dex." Jenny stormed off.

"Yeah, what she said!" Tung jumped away as well.

"Wait guys! You can't leave me on my own." Dex begged.

"Hey Dex Hamilton, let me tell you all the things I learnt about insects last night..."

Dex almost cried.


	3. Appetite

**Appetite**

_"There is more hunger for love and appreciation in this world than for bread."_

_Mother Teresa_

* * *

Tung was sitting on a constructed metal jetty, dipping his feet into the now safe waters of Deucalion, an industrialised city build upon a planet with no surface land. He was happy they saved the locals from the Imperial Water Scorpions but was sad to leave the only girl he had ever liked behind.

Bream, a daughter of one of the cities fisherman, was a sweet girl beloved by the children for her gifts and selflessness. She was a frog humanoid, her species having long ago adapted to the difficult conditions of a water planet, and was absolutely beautiful to Tung. Her smile was dazzling and her laughter never failed to make his skin tingle with happiness. He was absolutely infatuated with her.

The problem was that he had no way to stay in contact, as her planet was basic and the technology inferior. With no communication she was bound to forget about him, and he couldn't bear the idea. He had thought about staying behind to live with her but he was a part of the Hamilton Habitat and couldn't leave his team behind. They were more like a family to him, then his real one! He thought about asking Bream to leave her planet with him, but she was needed here and he couldn't ask for such a selfish thing.

Now he was stuck in an endless circle of misery, unable to think of any solution to their communication issue. Tung sighed again and splashed his feet into the water. Another body sat down next to him and placed her webbed hand over his. Gulping down the nervousness he felt, he turned to Bream and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss my frog boy." Bream sighed.

"Yeah me too...I mean frog girl...wait I mean, you know what I mean." Tung blushed a deep red. Bream laughed at his awkwardness, finding his stumbling endearing.

"Thank you so much for saving my people. You're a real hero... my hero." This time it was Bream who blushed.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." Tung whispered back.

"And the fishes of course," Bream chuckled.

"And the fishes," Tung smiled.

Both were blushing hard; their fingers tangled together and shoulders touching softly.

"I have to leave soon." Tung stated.

"I know." Bream looked at the ocean sunset.

"We won't be able to keep in contact and I'll only be able to make monthly visits. I hope...I hope you don't..."

Bream interrupted.

"I won't ever forget you, Tung. I'll always be here waiting for your return."

Bream slowly leaned in and placed her hand on Tung's face. Tung leant into the unfamiliar contact and turned his face towards hers. Both were only a few inches away but never lost eye contact. They parted their lips and took the final plunge. Lips mashed in a sweet embrace. Tung's hands ran down her back, while Bream placed her hands around his neck.

When they finally parted they were out of breath and panting hard, exhilarated from the new experience. They held hands again and looked deeply into the other's eyes. The setting sun gleamed on the two lovers and their eyes lit up like sparkling gems.

"TUNG! TUNG, WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice called from behind.

Tung sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Bream.

"I can't stay any longer."

A small tear trailed down Bream's cheek.

"Promise me that you'll visit soon." Bream whispered.

"I promise."

Tung squeezed her hand for the last time then ran off to the impatient voice. He turned around at the end of the jetty and waved to the girl of his dreams. He would make sure that they returned again, even if it meant another trip involving seaweed collection.


	4. Speed

**Speed**

_"If everything seems under control, you're not going fast enough."_

_Mario Andretti_

* * *

Zap smiled in the driver's seat of the Hamilton spaceship. The team had successfully obtained the alien insect they needed, without any of the usual difficulties. Everyone was in a bright mood at the smooth mission accomplishment. Zap, being the pilot, had to continue concentrating on flying but the others could sit back and relax. Dex was glad everything went well but had missed the adrenaline rush that came with the territory of handling dangerous bugs. He grinned deviously when an idea came to mind.

"Hey Zap?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still working on setting that Galactic Speed Record?"

"Yeah...what are you suggesting?" Zap turned to look at Dex.

"Well, we do have some spare time and quite a distance back to Earth, how about a little race on the way home?"

Jenny raised her eyebrow at that proposition.

"Really? That's awesome. Get ready everyone, because we're going to hit hyperspace!" Zap cheered.

The team quickly strapped themselves into their reinforced chairs and Zap began to gain speed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dex because..." Jenny was interrupted as the momentum pushed her body back into the seat. Dex was ecstatic.

Zap pushed the thrust loadings onto maximum, transferring all energy into the rockets. He kept the ship steady and watched the speedometer click past its recommended velocity. The numbers rose steadily and Zap sent the last ounce of fuel to the thrusters for a final quick boost.

Everyone was silent as Zap brought the ship back under control and down to a recommended speed. They couldn't see his face as he fiddled with the controls.

"Well, did you do it?" The team asked impatiently.

Zap turned around with a large smile on his face.

"I beat the Galactic Speed Record by 0.03 seconds!"

The team broke into loud cheers, as Jenny suddenly gasped.

"That makes you the youngest galactic pilot to ever achieve a speed record! Congratulations Zap!"

"And you thought it was a waste of time..." Zap joked.

Suddenly a message was transferred onto the ships main screen. Jenny quickly opened it and skimmed through, grimacing as she finished.

"Uh guys, this says we've been fined by the Galactic Law Enforcers for excessive speeding... and they've issued us an enormous fine!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What? B-but..."Zap stammered.

"Hey at least they have the speed on record now!" Tung added, still as cheerful as ever.

The team sighed, and argued all the way back to Earth about whose pay check would be forfeited for the heavy fine.


	5. Power

**Power**

_"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."_

_Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

My name is Professor Stag.

I am an archaeologist in the field of Ancient Egyptology.

All my life I've read about the power of the scarab beetle.

That to control them is to control the world.

I will be the first to admit, that I was corrupted by power long before I was corrupted by the ancient magic of the scarab beetle.

I wanted unlimited power.

To bring those who mocked me to their knees.

After forty years of research I finally had found the location to Ancient Egypt, which was thought to be lost underground forever.

Even a minor setback, of a Scarab Beetle infestation, wouldn't cease my obsession.

I brought in an old friend and he helped me pass through unscathed.

The scarab beetles led me to the ancient underground temple of worship and showed me the secret passage inside.

I read from the verse of transformation in Egyptian Hieroglyphics, that I had laboured over years to understand.

The scarab beetles swarmed me and engulfed my soul.

I was lost to the darkness and obeyed only my desire for power.

Transformed from man to beast, no longer could I call myself human.

Boy, do I regret my lust for power now.


	6. Control

**Control**

_"You have power over your mind – not outside events. Realise this, and you will find strength."_

_Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

Syrrus floated carefully around the two captured humans. After a thousand years of being trapped in a crystal prison, his centipedes had finally released him, and brought him two guests to entertain. One was in his early twenties, dressed in a red uniform. He held himself strong, which suggested that he was the leader type. The other was only a teenager, clothed in a black uniform, and held a steely gaze, clearly unimpressed with the situation.

Syrrus's keen sense of smell picked up something unusual about the younger one. He glided gracefully over to the struggling boy and sniffed inquisitively at his scent. It was alluring to him, familiar but oddly different at the same time.

"You intrigue me." Syrrus looked lustfully into the boys face.

Zap struggled to get away, squirming in the centipedes hold. Syrrus continued to ponder until he finally realised what the boy held, that he found so attractive. He smiled greedily, as he leant in closer.

"Hm, half insect are you," Syrrus stroked the boys face in a soft gesture, "How does one go about that? Is there a pill?" He floated back and admired Zap from head to toe.

"I was born this way." Zap felt insulted and disgusted by the unwanted advances.

"Lucky boy," He chuckled, as Zap turned his head away.

One of the large centipedes roared.

"It's alright, your Syrrus is back. Have you ever seen anything so majestic as my insects," bragged Syrrus.

"Nah, I've got a hundred bigger ones at home," interrupted Dex.

"Really like what?" Syrrus momentarily forgot about Zap and floated over to the remaining human, previously left ignored.

They began to discuss their favourite insects, bragging about the species that the other hadn't collected yet. Zap knew that the two insect lovers could talk continuously for hours and interrupted them before they got too involved in the conversation.

"Dex!"

"What? Oh, right, where was I? Ah, yes, I was being evil," Syrrus glared menacingly at his prisoners, "As you've seen, I have a special affinity for insects. Perfect organisms. Its people I'm not so keen on. They don't seem to like me."

"I can't imagine why?" Zap quipped. Syrrus ignored that remark and continued to monologue at Dex.

"You however, seem an interesting lad. I may have use for you yet." He stroked his beard. Dex felt worried about this disclosure.

"To do what?"

"Just think how many more of our beloved insects there could be in the galaxy. If only there were no more dreadful people getting in their way!" Syrrus grumbled.

"There's room for both Syrrus. I've built my life around that."

Syrrus thought for a moment.

"Hm...Pity."

He commanded the centipede holding Zap to release him onto the floor. Zap landed roughly on his knees and pushed himself up to look at the floating figure of Syrrus. Now was his chance to act. Zap stretched out his wings and set his face into one of determination. Launching high, he started flying upwards. This was when Syrrus extended his hand, ready to control him, as he did with all insects.

Zap stopped mid flight when he felt a foreign presence enter his brain. It was the most unusual feeling, as every thought and worry disappeared. He hovered mid flight in a trance-like state, only dimly aware of his surroundings. That's when he heard the voice, whispering gently to his head.

_Fly back to the ground and desist..._

He obeyed the command without thought and slowly flew back to the ground, touching down softly.

_You're mine now pet... Bow to your master..._

Zap swiftly bowed and silenced, unable to move position until Syrrus commanded him. He could still hear those around him but he was without sight, as his eyes were facing towards the ground. Zap knew this should bother him, but the voice had commanded him too, so obey he must.

"Insects tend to appreciate my influence. Half insects too it would seem," Syrrus smiled longingly at Zap. He then turned back to Dex and frowned, "My centipedes could crush you like a... well, a bug," Syrrus smiled, "But it would be so much more interesting if he does it." Syrrus pointed to Zap.

Dex felt his mouth open in shock. He would never purposely hurt Zap and he knew that if Zap succeeded and actually killed him, that he would never forgive himself.

_Pick up a stone... Kill your friend..._

Zap walked blankly forward, an unblinking stare adorned his face.

"ZAP!" Dex struggled.

Syrrus laughed at the pain of betrayal in Dex's eyes.

"This is such fun," Syrrus pointed again at Zap, commanding him with more force.

_Pick up the stone... Kill him..._

Zap stepped forward and picked up a large stone from the ground. He held it easily in his hands and flew up towards Dex.

_Kill him... Do it now..._

"We could have made such a wonderful team, you and I, filled with wonderful insects. Free from irritating pests!" taunted Syrrus

"Zap stop!" Dex cried.

Zap flew slowly up to Dex's height, hovering with the stone just above his head. Dex struggled harder in the centipedes grip.

"Zap! Can you hear me? Please!" Dex begged.

His voice broke through to Zap's memories. It was…familiar…like he heard it every day. He looked down at the figure he was about to destroy. Did he know him? Zap struggled to search his memories, as the voice continued to command him. A blurry image of Dex appeared in his head.

That's Dex... Dex is your friend... Don't hurt him...

_Kill him... kill him..._

You have the control now... Not Syrrus...

_Kill…him... K-kill..._

You're not just an insect... you're a human being too...

Zap had escaped the mind control and froze where he stood. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he was shocked at what was happening. Zap quickly winked at Dex and acted in a mindless trance again. Dex sighed in relief and played his part as the scared victim. Zap lifted the stone high above his head and threw it down with force onto the centipede's leg.

The centipede roared in pain and released Dex straight into Zaps waiting arms. He flew them up high into the air above the angry insects. Syrrus tried to gain control of Zap again but Zap knew that it wouldn't work. He wasn't just part insect; he was part human too! That's what made him unique.


	7. Privacy

**Privacy**

_"Friends don't spy: True friendship is about privacy, too."_

_Stephen King_

* * *

I tip toed quietly around the corner, sneaking silently down the hall. Habibot was tucked snugly into my pink uniform, where I usually kept a variety of tools. I made my way to the last door in the corridor and took a deep breath. This was the new guy's room, Zap. He had been with us for about a month now and I couldn't wait any longer. I know Dex said we should respect his privacy and give him room to adapt but...

I have to know something about him. He's so secretive. We don't know anything about his past, and he hardly talks, let alone about himself. I want at least some clue to understand; why he is half insect, or who his parents are, or the origin of his super abilities. That's why I decided to break into his room.

I took Habibot carefully out of my pocket and set him next to the electronic lock for him to activate. Habibot, a creation of my own, worked quickly and soon the door slid open to an unoccupied room. I walked slowly inside and closed the door shut behind me. Contained within was the basic set up of the habitats bedrooms, a bed, desk, chair and wardrobe. Zap was surprisingly clean, with a readymade bed and neat floor, completely opposite of Tung.

I strolled over to his desk and sighed. It was empty, no possessions, nothing. I went over to his wardrobe and pulled the double doors open, again there wasn't much inside. Several sets of regulation uniform, and a few other pieces of clothing, that all held the insignia of the Hamilton Habitat. Didn't this guy own clothes before he came here?

I knelt down on the floor and rummaged through the bottom of the wardrobe. Bingo! I found something. It was a soft plastic bag, tied hastily at the top. I prised it open and emptied its contents onto the desk. It was a set of simple clothes. They were dirty and stained, with several rips throughout them. Who is this guy? Did Dex just pick him off the street? It's like he doesn't have a life previous to the Habitat.

Well, I have my clue now but I'm not anywhere near close to figuring out Zap. I better leave before anyone finds me here.


	8. Nightclub

**Nightclub**

"_We dance for laughter, we dance for tears, we dance for madness, we dance for fears, we dance for hopes, we dance for screams, we are the dancers, we create the dreams."_

_Angela Monet_

* * *

The crowdedness of the club was the first thing that struck him. No sooner had Zap pushed through the double metal doors, he was surrounded by people. He took a large breath, unused to the sea of bodies, and pushed himself into the fray of the dance floor. _This is your chance to live it up. Have some fun_ thought Zap, as he joined the crowd and began to dance.

The music swept over him like waves, the uplifting rhythm taken to a whole new level with the pulsating beats. People swirled around him, all of them enveloped within the music. Flashes of red, blue and green lights lit up the room for tiny fractions of seconds.

But Zap hardly noticed. Nothing was in his mind apart from the moment and the music. A girl appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. If it wasn't so dark, she would have seen his face turn bright red.

"Hey bright eyes, glad you could join the party!" Black Widow shouted over the music.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Zap yelled back. "Do you have your doppelganger playing the beats?"

Black Widow nodded and leaned in close to his ear.

"I wanted to share a dance with you."

Zap gulped as Black Widow looked suggestively back at him, biting her bottom lip. She grabbed his hand and led them into the middle of the crowded room. In the semi-darkness the couple looked good. Cropped black hair, a tight mini dress and high heel boots, Black Widow was stunning. Zap looked attractive too, with his short dark hair, tanned skin and handsome face, as he dressed in body-hugging clothes.

The couple was soon grinding, as Black Widow led Zap through the movements, pulling his hands along her waist. She leant into his body and swayed seductively. They moved as one, intimately feeling the other. Black Widow placed her hands around Zaps neck, as Zap slowly placed his hands on her hips becoming more confident as the night wore on.

She leant in, and before he knew it they were kissing, lips locked fiercely and tongues clashed together. Zap had never kissed like this before and wasn't sure what to do, but instinct took over and be began to taste her mouth. He moved his tongue over her teeth, whilst she groaned into his lips. Black Widow roughly grabbed his hair and yanked him closer, as Zaps hands strayed lower and cupped her butt.

They soon had to part for air and were breathing harshly. Black Widow leaned softly in and kissed Zap's cheek, slowly making her way to his ear, which she softly nibbled on.

"I should get back to my DJ gig," She spoke.

Zap groaned, as she began to assault his neck with kisses and bites.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright eyes!"

With that last comment she strutted away, leaving Zap alone on the dance floor. Shortly after, he was sweep up again in the crowd. His lips left tingling and small goosebumps littering his exposed neck.


	9. Apology

**Apology**

"_It is always so simple, and so complicating, to accept an apology."_

_Michael Chabon_

* * *

I stood at the front gates waiting patiently for them to find me.

My name is Maria Sampson but they would know me better as Black Widow.

I felt apprehensive to their reaction.

Would they take one look at me and slam the door back in my face?

But I have to do this!

My conscience won't rest until I apologise, and then thank, the people who saved me from myself.

About two months ago, I was on a vacation in the outer regions of the Doubloon Solar System, where I first discovered the Spirit Spiders.

Back then I thought they were just regular spiders, and I stupidly ignored them, as I set up my camp.

That night my true hell began.

As hundreds of these little abominations entered my tent and swarmed my mouth.

They transformed me into a hideous beast, and overtook my mind.

These spiders were smart, they wanted to conquer other planets, to breed and sustain off its living creatures.

They forced me to take them back to Earth, and gave me the new identity of Black Widow.

I went undercover as a DJ and slowly affected the clubbers with the spawn of my Spirit Spiders.

This went on for a while, as I slowly lost hope of ever regaining back my body.

Then I met Zap...bright eyes.

When I was with him, I felt like I had regained a small part of my old self.

He made me feel alive, but it wasn't to last.

I was forced to betray him and his friends too.

In the end he saved me, giving me an antidote to dispel the spiders from my system.

The next few weeks blurred together.

I had regained my old identity of Maria Sampson, and started anew.

I would never be the same person I once was, but it was for the better.

Eventually I discovered where my saviours lived.

I have a chance to tell them everything.

Mostly, I can apologise and thank the team, but especially Zap.

For without him I would have given up hope, and that's worse than the spiders.


	10. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

"_When you're a beautiful person on the inside, nothing in the world can change that about you. Jealousy is the result of one's lack of self-confidence, self-worth, and self-acceptance. The Lesson: If you can't accept yourself, then certainly no one else will."_

_Sasha Azevedo_

* * *

I sat stiffly in my personal chair aboard the Hamilton spacecraft. I was angry but I had good reason. My sister, Jenny 8, was currently flirting with Zap. It was so pathetic.

Glaring harshly at her had no effect, so I was trapped here to watch her cheap seduction. How could she do this to me? How could Zap like someone so...so...ah perfect!

It's not like I care who Zap dates but does it have to be Jenny 8. He should be with someone more like...well...like me. Not that I like him, no, we're just friends. I'm only saying that I could see the reason why a girl, like me, would find him attractive.

She keeps touching him. God, could she be any more obvious. Great, now she's stroking his shoulder. Push her off Zap! No, don't play with his hair. I've always wondered what it felt like. All windblown from flying and...

No way, it looks like he's enjoying it. Quick, someone interfere. Where's Dex when you need him? He wouldn't allow this hussy to manipulate Zap like this.

"You're so funny Zap!" Jenny 8 laughed obnoxiously.

They're laughing now. I wonder what's so funny. I hope they weren't talking about me! I bet they were! That is so rude.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Zap gasped, as Jenny 8 turned invisible. Again!

Oh, great now she's showing off. Yeah, you're so subtle, Jenny. _Look what I can do, Zap! Aren't I just amazing._

Oh no, they spotted me. I think I said that last thought out loud! Jenny's coming over. What do I do? Just act natural, girl; you didn't do anything wrong. No, quickly pretend to check the systems... Too late, she's here.

"Hey Jenny, that Zap guy is really cute, don't you think?" Jenny 8 smirked before continuing, "Don't worry Hun. I won't get in the way of your little crush," she laughed then strutted away.

"I-I...um," I spluttered, "It's not like that... I don't feel... Wait, come back here!"


	11. Secrets

**Secrets**

"_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead."_

_Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

Zap stepped through the double doors into Jenny's lab. He walked carefully forward, apprehensive about her reaction. He knew she was feeling bitter about the team easily accepting her sister, Jenny 8. He was partly to blame, but he couldn't help but be amazed by her sister's stealth talents. That didn't mean he stopped appreciating her talents though!

Jenny avoided Zap's stare, and fiddled with a small robotic device in her hands.

"How come you never told us?" Zap asked quietly, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

Jenny ignored him.

"You can talk to me once in a while, you know?"

Silence again.

"What'd you think I'd say when I found out?" Zap tried to reason with her. That got her talking, as Jenny placed down her tools and stared sadly at Zap.

"You guys already think I'm a geek. The last thing I need is for you to think I'm a freak too!"

Zap laughed.

"Are you kidding? Have you looked around the place? Tung eats flies with butter and without. Dex intentionally lets maggots breed in the fridge so he could study them, and I sometimes wake up in a cocoon on the ceiling. This is freak central! If anything, being a freak just helps you fit in better."

Jenny calmed down, as Zap pulled a chair across from her.

"Yeah but admit it, you thought Jenny 8 was cooler than me."

"She can be that if she wants, but she's definitely not you." Zap smiled brightly at Jenny, as she blushed a deep red.

"So, enough with the secrets," Zap asked.

"Sure, enough with the secrets," Jenny agreed, then brightened, "Did you really mean what you said about waking up on the ceiling in a cocoon?"

"Uh, maybe another time..." Zap appeared worried.

"I have some time now, why don't we have a talk, just liked you suggested." Jenny scooted closer.

"Sure… Can I ask what really happened at the labs with the Jenny program?" Zap inquired.

Jenny sighed and began telling Zap about her past.

"So, you know about the program. How each Jenny was manipulated with a different unique ability encoded into their DNA, right?"

Zap nodded, "Sure I'll take your word for it."

"Well, it's hard to remember because I was about six at the time. It started off as a normal day... for us. The scientists would let us explore our abilities in the play room, and that was when rumbling was felt. I-I can't remember..."

Jenny paused.

"It's okay, keep going." Zap encouraged.

"It gets blurry after that but I remember that an insect had crashed through the roof. I think the other Jenny's escaped but I can't be sure. I know that the bug cornered me, and then Jenny 8 came back to save me. We separated again and I ran, escaping the facility and hitching a ride over to the main city. I survived by myself for awhile, sometimes I found nice people to stay with. Eventually Dex found and employed me. I was twelve at the time, and I've been here at the habitat since."

"Wow, you've been through a lot." Zap stated.

"Yeah, but I think it's made me stronger," Jenny smiled sadly, "What about you? I don't think I know anything about your past. Except that you were born as a half insect... And you talked about me keeping secrets!"

"Well, I've never told anyone this, including Dex, but..." Zap looked apprehensive.

"But..."Jenny encouraged.

"I've only got six months of memory before Dex found me over three months ago."

"WHAT!" Jenny screamed, "You've only got nine months of memory! Do you know what happened? What's the first thing you remember?"

"Slow down Jenny! This is why I don't tell people, they freak out on me. The weird thing is I can remember my training but not being trained."

"Training?"

"Yeah, I have pilot training, weapons training, combat training... amongst other things."

"It sounds like you were being trained by the army! Have you checked the records for any child soldiers gone missing?"

"The army does sound familiar, but I checked the files and there's nothing. There haven't been any programs for child soldiers for the last three years."

"Wow...I never thought... What's the first thing you can remember?"

"I remember waking up on a dirty ground, not knowing where I was or who I was. That's when I saw the city. It was horrible, practically destroyed. There was fire, and crumbling buildings but it was almost empty, like the people deserted it. The next thing I did was run to the police force. They told me that the entire planet was being evacuated and that the last survivors were being placed on an aircraft... After that, well, it's a long story but eventually I made my way to Earth, bump into Dex and become part of the team."

"That's terrible Zap. Your home planet could be destroyed! Are you sure you don't know what caused it?"

Zap was quiet and appeared lost in thought.

"Sometimes bits and pieces come back to me in my dreams..." Zap whispered, "Maybe it's better not to know what happened."

Zap and Jenny sat in silence, until Zap stood up.

"Thanks for the talk Jenny. I really do appreciate you telling me about your past."

"Yeah, you too and don't worry! I won't tell anyone what you told me. Cross my heart."

"Thanks, Jenny. I can always trust you." They shared a smile and Zap left.

Jenny felt better about talking with Zap, and she was beginning to understand him a bit better. The mystery surrounding Zap was finally starting to come together.


	12. Careers

**Careers**

"_The man who follows the crowd will usually go no further than the crowd. The man who walks alone is likely to find himself in places no one has ever been before."_

_Albert Einstein_

* * *

Flyblow (Tung) of the frog colony was finally old enough for a job. He bounced excitedly into the career office, a small hut on the edge of the village, and took a seat on a bamboo chair.

"Good morning Flyblow. Are you exited about your first job?" A kind frog lady spoke, as she sipped a cup of warm gloop.

"Hi Miss Spawn! I can't wait to be assigned."

Flyblow was finding it difficult to stay sitting on his chair, as all his exited energy was bubbling over.

"Well let's have a look here... Ah, constructions work. You get to help build the new village huts on the outer side of the colony. If you meet the team there in an hour, they'll help familiarise you with their tools."

"Wow, construction! I love building things. Thank you so much, I won't let you down." Flyblow bounced up, quickly shook Miss Spawn's webbed hand, and then ran out the room.

A day later Flyblow entered the career office again.

"Um, hi Miss Spawn. Did they, um, tell you what happened?"

"Yes, it is quite unfortunate that the construction career didn't pan out."

"I have no idea how that fire started and who really leaves wet mud mixtures in the middle of the ground for innocent frog boys to step in?" Flyblow added.

"Quite. Now we do have an opening for Cartography if you're interested."

"Hm, Cartography you say. Now tell me for those who don't know what Cartography is..."

Miss Spawn chuckled then explained.

"Cartography is the science or the practice of drawing maps."

"Oh, right. Well I'm an excellent artist, so this should be no problem."

"Brilliant, they'll be waiting for you in the east structure, second story. Good luck!"

"Bye," Flyblow called as he ran outside to his second assigned job.

Flyblow entered the career office dejectedly a day later.

"I'm sorry that Cartography wasn't the career for you."

"How was I supposed to know that the ink stains, and really I thought that adding little cartoons in the corners of the maps would be funny."

"Quite. Do you still want a job Flyblow?"

"Yes, with all my heart! I'm ready."

"Hm, there is one thing you could try... but I'm not sure you'll like it?"

"What is it?"

"...Designing evening wear."

"What's not to like? This might be the career for me!"

"Oh, well, then you can start today and showcase any dresses you make in tonight's catwalk. I'll be watching."

"Great, I better get started! Bye." And with that Flyblow rushed out the hut to create a dress.

The next day Miss Spawn found Flyblow sitting early in her bamboo chair.

"I'm sorry about the mishap last night Tung. The girls won't be angry forever."

"You haven't seen them! Maybe I should have used something stronger than sticky tape to hold the dresses together," Flyblow chuckled sadly.

"Quite. Unfortunately no one wants to accept you into any of the available careers, so maybe try again next year... I am sorry Flyblow, I know how excited you were."

"Don't worry, this is just one setback. I'm sure there's a job somewhere that's perfect for me, to suit all my unique qualities."

Miss Spawn smiled at the positivity from the young frog boy.

"I'm sure you're right."


	13. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

"_The more you know who you are, and what you want, the less you let things upset you."_

_Stephanie Perkins_

* * *

Tung and Dex sat on the edge of the ship, listening to the wild calls of the morning insects. The previous night Tung had accidentally ruined the Blowfly Festival, ending with his Uncle Leech insulting him and another disgrace added to the name of Flyblow.

"Now I remember why I left." Tung sighed unhappily.

"This kind of thing has happened before," Dex asked shocked.

"When I lived here, this kind of thing used to happen five times before breakfast, and we eat breakfast early. I guess that I forgot that everybody hates me."

Tung felt his eyes water over with unshed tears.

"That's a bit strong. Your Uncle Leech likes you," suggested Dex.

"Uncle Leech bought me my ticket to Earth, packed my bags and threw me onto the transport himself. I think his exact words were, '_don't come back'_!"

The two males sat in silence, and Dex wondered, not for the first time, why Tung's people held a grudge against him.

"Tung, you don't mind me asking a question..."

"Shoot."

"I kind of noticed that you look a bit different from your people, and I was wondering..."

"Yeah I'm only half frog, my mother was from the colony and my father was a human. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to stay in the colony with her. My people are kind of strict against outsiders, we're lucky they've let us stay this long."

"So what happened to him?" Dex asked carefully, not knowing if this would bring up more bad memories.

"Well, he was forced to leave the planet and my mum stayed behind to hatch me. She never got to tell him about me, and I want to believe that if he had knew that he would have found a way to stay. I know he didn't want my mother to be considered an outsider in her own colony but I wished I could have met him."

"He would have been proud of you Tung," Dex smiled, "But there is still something that bugs me. That your people were cruel enough to discriminate against you because you're half human."

"If discriminated means being bullied for something I can't change, then yes, I was discriminated against."

"Is that why you left?" Dex was curious.

"Partly, and also because I couldn't find any suitable jobs here. Long story short, let's just say a few frog ladies still hold a grudge."

"I'm sorry about your rough childhood Tung, but you know that the team thinks of you as family, right?"

"Really? Even Zap and Jenny?" Tung sat up exited.

"They won't ever admit it but I know they do."

"Thanks Dex, I think of you like family too."

Dex wiped his eyes dry and cleared his throat.

"Let's go find the others, Tung."

Dex walked back onto the ship as Tung bounced behind him, a wide smile on his face.


	14. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

"_Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than to remember me and cry."_

_Dr. Seuss_

* * *

Record entry: Final Research Log

Dex here.

Well, I'm trapped in the past about 280 million years ago.

But you'd know that.

I managed to take out the mother and have collected her egg.

Thanks for leaving the Safari Jet.

I ended up finding Habibot stored inside, so you won't see him for awhile.

I've come up with a plan to travel to the future.

Suspended animation!

Yes, Jenny, just like we were practicing on the fossilised mosquitoes.

Right now I'm partly submerged in tree sap.

I have set the Safari Jet to harden it into amber when this log ends.

Habibot will guard it and hopefully keep it safe until you can find me again.

But, it's a big if...

And even if I do survive all those years, there's no guarantee that you can safely melt me out.

I completely trust you Jenny to try your best, but like you said, it just might not be possible.

So I'm leaving this log as a kind of, last gesture thing.

This team has been the family I never had and so I just want to say a few things first.

I'll start with Tung, who has been working at the habitat the longest.

Your happy-go-lucky attitude never fails to put a smile on my face.

I admire your resilience and hold a deep respect for who you are.

Never change.

Jenny, sweet Jenny.

I hope you know that I think you are amazing and not just for your super intelligence.

You are strong and kind, resourceful and talented.

Without you we couldn't run the habitat.

Lastly Zap, although you haven't been with us for long, I can honestly say that you have become part of our close knitted family.

Every day you astonish me with your strength, speed, initiative and bravery.

I know you've been through some rough times but we honestly all care for you, and we'll always be right beside you.

I love you guys.

I know you'll take good care of the habitat and the insects.

You're the best team... No, family I ever had.

See you on the other side, one way or another

End Log.


	15. Dedication

**Dedication**

"_Across galaxies of time and space_

_Travelling just to see your face_

_Lost amidst the countless stars_

_To bring me back to where you are."_

_Bryce Anderson_

* * *

When I arrived in this universe, on the back of the elusive Phaseglider, I was ecstatic.

As the first human being to discover such an unearthing was remarkable.

The creatures were thriving and the insects were majestic.

I had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight I held before me.

My only wish was that I could have brought my son with me, as he was fast becoming his own entomologist.

But soon my stay turned from dream to nightmare, as my carelessness ruined everything.

Commit Mites from the bottom of my boots reacted horribly to the new environment.

Multiplying in millions they soon invaded the entire planet, into the food supply and even the water, everything!

The colony of Phasegliders soon went from thousands to under a hundred.

In one day all the adults had abandoned the colony, to escape to another universe, leaving the queen to starve.

I was devastated, forced to search the nest for any survivors.

I only found larvae and a few infants alive.

If I didn't do something now, I would be the cause of a collapse of an entire species.

I have a choice to make.

I could stay here to raise the surviving colony to sustain itself, or return home to my son but let the species die out.

To leave now would be disgracing myself as an entomologist.

From research I knew that a new queen would establish itself in approximately eight years.

I would have to feed the larvae, make sure they hatched, teach them to forage and nurture a new queen.

It would be hard work but I'm responsible for the disruption in nature, so I have to make amends.

I'll be leaving my young son to fend for his own, but he'll be in good hands at the habitat.

Eight long years without seeing him...

So much will change.

He won't be my little boy any more.

Please forgive me Dexter.


	16. Dating

**Dating**

"_I wondered what happened when you offered yourself to someone, and they opened you, only to discover you were not the gift they expected and they had to smile and nod and say thank you all the same."_

_Jodi Picoult_

* * *

For what felt like the tenth time that evening I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a black dressy top and clutched a small silver purse. I had let my hair down and attempted to do my own makeup, but after the last failed effort, washed it off and decided that natural was best.

I was so nervous. I don't think I've ever felt this nervous before in my life, not even when chasing down bugs or averting world disasters. But this was different from those times. I was going on a date and was so out of my comfort zone. I had been working with Bug Busters for a few days now and Buzz had finally asked me out. I'm still recovering from the shock two days later!

Deeming that my outfit was acceptable, I exited my room and walked into the main entrance hall. We said we would meet at the front, 8 o'clock sharp. Living in the same building was both terrifying and exciting at the same time.

I heard the slide of the automatic doors opening behind me and there he was. My eyes went wide and I smiled shyly at the hunk before me. Buzz wore a simple blue button up shirt, with the first two buttons undone, and snug-fitting black jeans. His hair was gorgeous as usual and I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

I tried to swallow but my mouth had suddenly gone dry. His eyes were gazing hungrily over me, and I felt apprehensive to what he thought of my outfit. He smiled, deeming me acceptable, and I smiled back in relief. He walked around me and held open the door.

"Allow me," Buzz politely said.

Wow, what a gentleman, I thought, Zap is hardly ever like that. Buzz pulled the door shut behind me and walked over to his hover car. It needed a new paint job and had a few dents on the sides but it was still majorly cool. The team only ever uses hover bikes when on Earth, so it was a suitable change that I didn't have to wear my bulky helmet.

Opening the passenger door, I slid into my seat and almost squealed in delight. I was in Buzz's car! This was a moment to treasure forever.

Putting the hover car in gear, Buzz entered the heavy traffic, on route to the local cinema. We had decided to see a movie together, a romantic comedy. Whenever I watch movies with Zap, we always end up seeing horror. Which isn't a problem because my job is scarier than anything I watch on the big screen, but I'm excited for a change in pace.

The radio was quietly playing techno music, with songs that I wasn't familiar with. There was an awkward silence between us and I felt that we should be making conversation.

"So, um..." I trailed off.

I couldn't think of anything to say!

"Yeah?" Buzz asked.

"Have you seen...any good movies lately?" I finished off lamely.

"Oh, um, there was this one movie, I forget its name but it was awesome..."

Buzz began to animatedly describe the movie and I nodded my head along with him. I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't want to admit that I haven't seen it.

We soon arrived at the cinema, as Buzz parked near the back and went to pay for the parking ticket. I waited patiently next to the car; the date was going alright so far. I haven't made a fool of myself, so it's a definite plus.

Buzz strutted back, a wide smile on his face when he saw me. Placing the ticket in the car window, we walked into the cinema together. Buzz's hand kept touching my own and I think he wanted to hold hands. I sneakily wiped the sweat from my palm onto my jeans and let my arm dangle near his. He was reaching out! Oh, no, he was grabbing his wallet to pay for the movies. Still it was awfully nice of him to pay for me, not that I didn't have the money. My old job at the habitat payed well but it was gesture I enjoyed.

Buzz came back with our movie tickets, medium sized popcorn and two bottles of coke. If I knew he was going to get us drinks I would have asked for diet, next time then. I'm not sure I can eat much of the popcorn though, my stomach wouldn't stop churning.

We entered cinema two and Buzz headed straight for the back. I took my seat next to him and fiddled with my purse, as he placed our drinks in the holders. My heart raced as the lights dimmed and the previews began. I took small sips from my coke, stealing secret glances at Buzz.

As the movie played, I felt jolts every time our fingers brushed in the popcorn bag. I probably ate more then I usually would, just to have that feeling. Halfway through Buzz put his arm around my shoulders. I was so nervous I hardly watched the rest of the movie and probably felt really tense to him. Soon the credits were showing and people began to stand.

I led the way out the cinema, and Buzz threw away the empty popcorn bag. We strolled back to his car, the night air refreshing. As Buzz drove us home, it was quiet again. I swallowed my fear and tried to make conversation.

"So, what did you think of the movie?"

We soon began to discuss the movie and I was having a real conversation with Buzz. All too short, we arrived back at our building. We walked inside and stood awkwardly in the hall, our bedrooms on opposite sides. My face was red and my heart pounded in my rib cage. Was he going to kiss me? It was my first date, I don't know if I'm ready.

Buzz leaned in, his lips slightly open. I tilted up and pecked him on the cheek, my blush increasing tenfold.

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Buzz," I shyly smiled.

Buzz looked put-off when I avoided kissing him but quickly recovered.

"We should do it again sometime," He smiled widely.

"Yeah," I whispered, my throat going dry again.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

We turned and walked to opposite sides of the room. I locked my door and collapsed onto my bed. Why do I feel so empty? It was a wonderful date... but not with the right guy.


	17. Mutation

**Mutation**

_"At bottom every man knows well enough that he is a unique being, only once on this Earth; and by no extraordinary chance will such a marvellously picturesque piece of diversity in unity as he is, ever be put together a second time."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

My real name isn't Snap. It's my villain name. You see, my speciality is my manipulation of the Snapdragons I grow, and so originated the name Snap.

I was born different, so my parents said. They were both botanists, studying botanical biochemistry, usually experimenting with poisons and toxins. Due to the prolonged exposure to these compounds, my genetics were altered. I guess this occurred during when my mother was pregnant with me, and thus I became what I am today. Shortly after my tenth birthday they passed away from toxin overexposure. Back then, safety wasn't the highest priority in the labs. I was left alone.

But I wasn't weak, never weak. I could take care of myself, often growing my own food or creating a temporary shelter out of trees. I eventually figured out that I was more different than my parents had led on. I had the control of Phytokinesis, the power to manipulate plant life.

I can create, control and shape plants, including wood, vines, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. I can cause plants to grow from the soil, move and attack or even mutate by rearranging the DNA structure. Then I can revive the withered or dead plants.

Life was difficult. More than once, I had to fight my way out of a deadly situation. That's when I decided to train. To better myself and improve my plant abilities. No more, will I be the forgotten boy. I can now use my power for transport, creating a bridge of vines, levitating the leaves or making the plants stick together to form constructs. Even shaping trees to my will, to carry me.

The plants now come to my defence when I'm harassed. They grow from the ground and sprout poisonous seeds, fruits or berry projectiles. Whilst keeping me safe inside their barriers. If I concentrate hard, I can even use plant chemicals to heal, to manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. A form of biochemistry, just like what my parents were studying. The possibilities are endless!

It was difficult, at first, to learn to attack with my powers but I have finally mastered it. I have trained for years, to finally weaponise my abilities. Allowing me to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate any withered weapons back to my will. I can cause existing horticulture to grow and climb around a targets neck, to choke or even harshly strike at them.

I've been learning from my mistakes. I take precaution against areas without plants, by always carrying seeds in my pockets. Then Syrrus found me, offering a home and care. He was amazed by my powers and called them Gods gifts. I felt useful, strong, empowered… needed.

With my powers, I can do anything. Syrrus gave me a mission to prove just that. I have to integrate myself into a team of alien insect researchers. Once they trust me, I will steal a vial of DNA from their database. After extensive research on each member and extra practice, I feel prepared. I will prove to Syrrus, and everyone else, that I am not worthless.

I am ready for anything these _entomologists_ can throw at me.


	18. Illness

**Illness **

_"Sickness is the vengeance of nature for the violation of her laws."_

_Charles Simmons_

* * *

Zap had been feeling terrible for days. With an abrupt onset of fever, headache, fatigue and body aches, he had been easily irritated. The others had finally noticed when he stormed off from an observation mission, on the march of the Polar Slugs. Ending with him destroying the heat stabilisers, with one mega sneeze.

Dex confined him to his room and ordered him to rest. Zap agreed without hassle for once and returned silently to his bedroom. He tossed and turned, as sleep continued to evade him. His body was exhausted and his eyes heavy lidded. Colours blurred together, as his sleep deprived mind wandered.

Zap woke up every time he was on the brink of unconsciousness, his body unable to stay relaxed. His chest was tight, his head ached, his stomach was nauseous and his nasal cavities blocked. Another rattling cough escaped his lips. Zap felt like he was hacking up a lung.

Eventually he passed out from the exhaustion but the pain didn't stop there. Zap broke out into cold sweats, as his body shivered. He was changing; transforming. His wings released and flapped in quick succession to the beat of his heart.

Zap opened his eyes as instinct took over. His once baby blues, were glowing an iridescent green. He flew possessed to the corner of his room and began spinning a cocoon. First he stuck his feet, then made his way down his body, to sill himself in protective layers.

It was time for change. Zaps DNA was altering, regressing back into its original form. There was nothing the team could do for him. Nothing but wait in hope.


	19. Conscience

**Conscience**

_"The torture of a bad conscience is the hell of a living soul."_

_John Calvin_

* * *

General Barrack of Wallark Moonbelt's Elite Army exited the elevator, onto the roof of a secluded building. The man he was seeking stood at the edge, watching the destruction of the planet take place.

"Project Alpha is destroying the city! He's uncontrollable. Nobody is safe," General Barrack exclaimed.

"Quite," A calm voice replied.

"The project has failed! You have to come with me, the planet is evacuating."

General Barrack tried to grab the scientist's arm, only to be yanked back.

"Don't you see, he's perfect! An unstoppable machine. A combination of the qualities collected from the most dangerous insects around the galaxy. Modified super speed, strength and agility. Along with a conscious mind and an unquenchable lust for blood. I have created the perfect specimen. Absolutely perfect!" He laughed uncontrollably.

"You're insane!"

General Barrack backed away.

"Only the insane can dream of the impossible."

"You won't survive, he'll destroy you just like he did the others," General Barrack tried to reason.

"I know."

General Barrack stepped back in shock at the unexpected reply. At that moment an enormous explosion rocked the building, as the creature tore down small spacecraft from the sky. Each one bursting into flames, ignited by their fuel tanks, as plumes of smoke choked the air.

The first launch of escape pods rocketed into space, avoiding the wrath of the angry fiend. They kicked into hyperspace and escaped unscathed.

General Barrack looked at his associate for the final time, nodded, then ran for the open elevator. As the doors closed, the two men caught the others eye and shared a look understanding. This was a goodbye.

The strange man walked to the edge of the building and peered at the devastation around him. He smiled. A terrible roar on his right caught his attention, as his experiment had two people caught in its claws. The scientist watched in glee, as the creature started squeezing them, increasing the pain of their imminent deaths. But something unexpected happened.

The creature suddenly flung the humans away and cringed in pain. It screamed as it withered on the floor, trying to claw at its head but its exoskeleton was too hard. The couple slowly picked themselves off the floor, supporting each other, as one had a mangled leg.

The creature seemed to realise what it was doing and backed away from the bleeding people.

"What's this? Hesitation?" Project Alpha clutched its head again, as the young couple limped around the corner.

"You aren't my perfect specimen."

The creature regained its focus and rammed into the adjacent skyscraper. The building collapsed in a cloud of dust, those trapped inside crushed under tonnes of concrete.

"Yes, it's quite a shame. It seems that giving him the ability to think for himself, has allowed him to gain a conscience. A problem I won't make again."

The scientist turned around and strolled into the now empty elevator. With a sharp ding, the doors closed to the chaos happening behind him. The faint sound of screams and explosions could still be heard.

"A real shame..." He whispered, disappearing into the destruction.


	20. Monster

**Monster**

_"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

I splashed water onto my face and looked into the bathroom mirror. A pale face, with bright blue eyes and black windblown hair peered back.

The team had just gotten back from a mission.

We weren't rescuing another alien insect or collecting any specimens. This time, I was one to endanger the people. I was the insect the public needed saving from.

I was so close to destroying them all. I could almost taste their fear.

If it weren't for Jenny appealing to my human half and its conscience, well, there wouldn't be anything left to come back to.

But it was so close.

I had held her in my claws. I could feel her heart beat. The steady flow of blood pumping around her body. It would have been so easy to snap her neck, or crush her body. I... in that moment I was so powerful and...My insect side had wanted...wanted to...

Even now, just thinking about it, has my heart quickening.

The power is still there. Just beneath the skin.

I can feel it squirming, begging me to lose control. Give in to my anger.

I'm disgusted. Disgusted with what I am and what I have done.

The images never stop.

Because I remember. Everything. It comes to me in my dreams.

Burning buildings and people screaming.

Corpses littering the streets.

And the blood... so much blood.

These hands have split blood of innocents. I'm unclean.

I looked up again at my reflection. This face... this face is one of a murderer.

NO!

...

...

...I lost my temper again.

The mirror is smashed, the pieces shattered into hundreds of little shards.

At least I can't see my face any more.

I looked at my fist. Not a scratch.

Even in my human state, my skin is almost indestructible.

My insect exoskeleton.

Super strength...

Super speed...

Super agility...

But I'm not super.

I was given these abilities for destruction. To cause absolute chaos.

One planet left in devastation and another barely avoiding it.

There is no control for the switch, between man and beast.

I cannot change the emotions I have, let alone remove them.

I wish I could get rid of all this anger.

I can feel it now¸ bubbling beneath the surface, begging to be freed.

But I know if I give into these desires, no one will be safe and that's what I fear most of all.

I am neither human nor insect.

I am a monster.


	21. Trapped

**Trapped**

_"As long as we know we're trapped, we still have a chance to escape."_

_Sara Grant_

* * *

Jenny used the last of her strength, as she slammed the Methullian Beetle's enclosure shut, locking herself and Syrrus inside.

Syrrus gasped and ran over to the doors as he tried to prise them open with his hands. He turned angrily at Jenny and screamed in her face.

"What have you done!?"

Jenny sneered at him, having had successfully tricked him into capture.

"They only open from the outside."

Syrrus screamed again, clutching his head at his stupidity.

"If you're looking for a vent, there isn't one. They get air from semi-permeable floor tiles," Jenny continued.

"But you sealed yourself in with me." Syrrus towered over her.

"Dex is on his way. He'll let us out... or not?" Jenny kept her ground.

"You're not afraid of me? Of being trapped in here with me, until your friend returns?" Syrrus slithered over closer.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a scary guy, but I'm more afraid of what you might do if I let you go. Whatever you do to me has got nothing on that," Jenny backed up further against the wall.

"Hm, your friend Dex certainly surrounds himself with impressive specimens," he gave her an appraising look, "Really impressive."

Jenny felt her skin crawl and tried to put a larger distance between them. Syrrus laughed at her pathetic attempt to get away from him and rose gracefully into the air. He levitated quickly towards her, pinning her hard against the glass wall. Jenny struggled to move, she was so spent from the previous fight, that all her energy was sapped away.

Syrrus laughed cruelly, as he lifted her hands above her head. He leant in close to her face. Jenny tilted her head away, afraid of what he might do.

"I'll show you the true meaning of fear," he whispered into her ear.

Jenny couldn't stop shivering, wishing that Dex would hurry up and save her. Syrrus saw the panic on her face and gleamed, he was the most feared creature in the galaxy. He wouldn't let some little girl best him.

Syrrus slithered his tentacles up her legs, feeling Goosebumps over the skin he touched.

"No..." Jenny tried again to push him away.

He carefully crawled up her thighs to the bottom of her dress. Pushing it slowly up over her stomach, Jenny was terrified. He rubbed small circles on her bare skin, delighted when she whimpered.

"Please don't..." She cried.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes..."

She begged that he stop.

"Good," He smirked.

Syrrus rushed forward and smashed his mouth onto hers. She kept her lips closed but a sharp bite had her gasp, as Syrrus mashed his tongue against hers. They broke away shortly afterwards, Syrrus licking his lips in glee. Jenny sobbed. He had stolen her first kiss, one that she could never get back.

Syrrus roughly picked her up by her neck, squeezing tightly on her airway. Jenny began to gasp for air, choking and spluttering. She tried clawing at his hands but she could barely move them. He glared harshly at her and threw her across the habitat. She landed in a pile on the floor, limbs tangled and struggling to breathe.

Syrrus looked away from Jenny's motionless body and began to hum in concentration.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She whispered.

The enclosure rattled, as Syrrus commanded his insects to free him.

"I can't say it hasn't been fun but I really have to go..." He smirked one last time at the broken figure at his feet and telepathically called to his ride home.


	22. Wager

**Wager**

_"If you must play, decide upon three things at the start: the rules of the game, the stakes, and the quitting time."_

_Chinese Proverb_

* * *

Zap walked over to Tung in the kitchen, where he was currently raiding the fridge.

"Hey Tung, could you pay me my money before the weekend. I'm going into the city."

Zap leaned against the counter.

"But dude, it's not Friday yet! I still have a chance to break even," Tung argued.

"I really don't think Dex is going to say 'she sells seashells by the seashore', anytime soon."

"Just you wait Zap! You'll be eating your words... well, not literally because that's impossible."

"Sure... just have the money ready by Friday then."

Zap turned around and leisurely walked out the room.

"Hey!"

Tung didn't technically have the money, so he needed a plan and fast.

* * *

Tung snuck behind Dex and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Dex Jumped, "Oh, it's only you Tung."

"Hey Dex where's Jenny?"

"She's by the Bog Beetle pavilion."

"What?" Tung pretended not to hear.

"She's by the Bog Beetle pavilion!"

"What, I didn't hear you!"

**"****SHE** IS BY THE BOG BEETLE PAVALION! BOG BEETLES!" Dex yelled.

"Thanks dude." With that comment, Tung rushed out the room before Dex blew another fuse.

* * *

A loud buzz was coming from the front gate, as someone was ringing the doorbell. Tung jumped up and sprinted to the door.

"I'll get it!"

Tung returned shortly afterwards and walked over to Dex.

"Who was it?" Dex inquired.

"Some marketer dude. I think he was trying to sell something."

"What was he selling?"

"What?" Tung pretended again not to hear.

"I'm not doing this again Tung! What did they want to **sell**?"

"Um... chocolate fertiliser?"

Dex gave Tung a weird look and then turned back to his work.

* * *

Tung bounced into the research room holding a picture of an insect.

"Dex don't you think the Armour insect has a cool pattern?"

"I know they're beautiful. The Armadillidiidae have an outer exoskeleton which is shaped like a nautilus shell..."

"What kind of shell?"

"Nautilus or Cephalopod Mollusc **Seashells** have a spiral..." Dex began to monologue.

"That's so interesting. I have to go now."

"Wait Tung, I didn't know you were so fascinated by the Armadillidiidae? I have a couple of books here on them."

"Great," Tung sighed.

* * *

"Dex where's the mayonnaise?" Tung yelled from the kitchen.

**"****By the** leftover chicken from last night!" Dex yelled back.

"Thanks!"

"But I wouldn't eat it. It expired a fortnight ago... Tung?"

* * *

Jenny was working on a holographic simulation for a new enclosure for the Whirligig Beetles.

"Dex, could you help me for a moment?" Jenny asked.

"Sure."

"I want to create a fully operational ocean here but I'm not sure how wide the sandbank should be?"

"The **sea**looks fine, but the **shore**should stretch around more, the Whirligig Beetles like to bury themselves deep into the wet sand..."

"YES! In your face Zap." Tung cheered.

"Fine, whatever, so you don't have to pay me, whoopee," Stated Zap sarcastically.

"What's going on you two?" Dex didn't like being out of the loop.

"You said '**She sells seashells by the seashore****', **before Friday! So I won the bet and don't have to pay Zap for the Bobby Blitz thing."

"But I never said..." Dex was confused.

"You said all the words but just not together. Technicalities dude!"

"Well if technicalities count, then you still owe me fifty dollars from last week's wager on team injuries. Pay up."

Zap held out his hand.

"Aw, damn. I knew I shouldn't have woken the Fire-Throat Moeller before noon." Tung sighed.


	23. Interrupted

**Interrupted**

_"I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together."_

_Lisa Kleypas_

* * *

Zap wiped the sweat off his brow as he stepped into the security room. Most of the plants that had invaded the Earth were now shrivelled and dead.

"Alright Jenny, all bugs accounted for and placed back into their rightful habitats."

"Good job Zap! I've just finished recalibrating the bio-domes. They should be fully operational now."

The two smiled at one another, then realised what they were doing and turned bashfully away. The silence continued as they shyly avoided each others eyes.

"So did you really mean what you said?" Jenny asked Zap.

"What I said..." Zap trailed on, not sure what she meant.

"You know, about being smart and funny and sort of cute," Jenny was blushing hard.

Zap cleared his throat, which had suddenly gone dry.

"Yeah, I did. You're all those things and more. Do you really think I'm brave, resourceful and cool?"

"I do."

Zap couldn't keep the smile off his face.

The two looked at each other, hypnotised by the other's beauty, enraptured by the longing look in their eyes.

Zap leaned in, lips parted, as Jenny moistened her own. They enclosed the gap, a few inches from kissing. Lips almost touching…

The sound of voices echoing off the walls, had them jump apart.

"Jenny, pull up the screen," Dex demanded, as he and Tung strolled into the room.

Jenny and Zap were on opposite sides of the room by then, trying to look casual and ignoring the bright blushes adorning their faces. Jenny scooted her chair up to the computer and pulled images of the bees onto the plasma screen.

"We've got to get a spot ready for those guys, maybe in the Ivorian Pavilion. They'll be finished their job in no time," Dex smiled.

"I've got all the bugs rehoused and most of the bio-domes up and running," Jenny added.

"No, I've got the bugs rehoused. You sat and played with your computers," Zap playfully frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean, hair boy," Jenny sneered back.

"Just what you think it means," Zap ran his hand over his hair, trying hard not to laugh. He quickly turned out the room, as he broke into a huge grin.

"Is there still pollen in the air?" Dex inquired.

"I don't think so," Tung sniffed carefully.

"Huh, so I guess we're back to normal."

Dex and Tung exited the room to set up the new pavilion for the bees. As soon as they left Jenny burst into laughter at the oblivious boys. She placed her fingers on her lips. Zap had almost kissed her.


	24. Species

**Species**

_"It is not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is the most adaptable to change."_

_Charles Darwin_

* * *

The team had once again found themselves in an unusual situation. Today, having been swallowed whole by a Whale Strider, Dex was now communicating with a remarkably intelligent English-speaking insect.

"Do you have a name?" Dex asked curiously.

The insect looked puzzled.

"Name?"

She was bewildered by the strange beings before her eyes and even more confused by their questions.

"Okay... moving on."

"What are you?" The small female drone asked.

"Oh, that's simple. We're human. Well...most of us are. Zap over there, he's half insect," Dex began to answer.

"Actually I'm a genetically spliced being combined with several dangerous insects collected from around the known universe," Zap corrected Dex.

"...And his human half isn't technically human either. The scientist that created him used his own DNA and he was a native to the planet Wallark Moonbelt. So Zap's other half is humanoid but is not a human," Jenny added.

"Thanks for that guys," Dex looked annoyed, "Where was I? Oh, and Tung is..."

Tung quickly interrupted, "I am a frog boy! F-R-O-um... ribbit."

"Yeah, Tung was born on a water planet occupied with frog humanoids, but again not humans," Jenny continued.

"But he could be half human. Tung isn't sure if his father was an Earth human or just a humanoid from a completely different planet. But as you can see, the combined genes bring us Tung, the frog boy," Zap smiled at Tung.

"Again, thank you guys. I'm completely sure this isn't confusing her!" Dex frowned. "Anyway, Jenny here is a genetically engineered human. Happy?"

"I preferred to be called a super clone but you are correct." Jenny smiled.

"Don't forget about you Dex," Zap laughed.

"What about me? I'm actually a human!"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, thanks Zap," Jenny chuckled.

"What?" Dex pouted.

"Technically you're a 280 million year old human. You know, from your trip into Earth's ancient past."

Jenny smirked at Dex.

"Right... So, I guess it really wasn't that simple after all. Did you get any of that?"

The insect looked at each semi-human being and nodded her head.

"Dex is a 280 million year old human, Zap is a genetically spliced super being combined with both several insects and a humanoid from the planet Wallark Moonbelt, Tung is a frog boy being half humanoid and half frog, and Jenny is a genetically engineered super clone." The insect drone smiled, "Simple."

The team gasped.

"Struth!"


	25. Deforestation

**Deforestation**

_"It was strangely like war. They attacked the forest as if it were an enemy to be pushed back out from the beachheads, driven into the hills, broken into patches, and wiped out. Many operators thought they were not only making lumber but liberating the land from the trees..."_

_Murray Morgan_

* * *

They came in the morning. The Timber Tribe, the entire legion. I never thought that they would come to Nerobus 6. We are but a humble planet, simple farmers. We escaped underground as our forests were chopped down and our crops burnt to the ground. There was no mercy for us; we have no knowledge of weapons or war. As a self sustaining community, why would we?

For eight days straight they destroyed our planet and on the ninth day, I woke up to the sounds of murder. Though at first I didn't know what it was but I heard the metal ripping through the flesh. The victim didn't scream and just stood there silently. almost as if they were resigned to their fate. Through the cave entrance, it went silent. They were gone. I went outside and all the trees were cut, their lifeless bodies removed. All except for one survivor.

This one tree stood alone in the middle of a ravaged forest. Indeed, there was no forest left. Only stumps and sticks were proof that a mighty wood once stood. The last tree was very old and tired. It had seen much in its long life. It had even seen the fall of his friends and home.

The grey expanse before me cleared, showing the approach of dawn. The lonely tree sighed with the wind, saying its last goodbyes to the planet. The sun made its way into the sky, smiling down on the corpses of the forest. I cried, cried for the trees and for my planet. There was nothing left for us now.


	26. Love

**Love**

_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."_

_Cassandra Clare_

* * *

Jane Goodchild returned to her camp, with Dex not far behind. The crickets were saved and the Timber Tribe had fled. She entered her home of three years and looked at the utter destruction displayed. Jane sighed and collapsed softly onto an uprooted tree. Dex placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jane. We could stay a bit longer and help you rebuild, if you want," Dex spoke softly.

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it Jane?"

He took a seat next to the devastated woman.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but... You have to promise not to laugh."

"Cross my heart," Dex placed his hand on his chest.

"Well, I always kept my mother's journal under my pillow. I forgot to get it when we evacuated. Now it's gone forever..."

They both looked at the wooden hut, its ashes still smoking from where the tribe had lit it on fire.

"I wouldn't laugh about something that meant so much to you. Did it have something special kept inside or...?"

"No, it's just that I like reading my mother's words. She died when I was a little girl. It always made me feel that she was talking to me when I read it. Pretty silly, huh."

"Not at all. I haven't told anyone this, but sometimes I listen to my father's old research logs. He disappeared when I was ten. So I know exactly what you mean."

The two shared a comfortable silence, when Jane jumped up.

"Well, your team would be waiting for you. I don't want to take up any more of your time, just for my silly issues."

"Nothing that upsets you, Jane, is silly to me."

Dex blushed and turned away.

"Come on you big softy, let's find your teammates." Jane smiled.

Dex and Jane leisurely strolled from the forest path, out into the open. The spaceship was parked behind them, as Zap, Jenny and Tung watched the two say their farewells.

"I guess this is goodbye," Dex spoke softly to Jane, as his team waited patiently behind him.

"You're leaving empty handed," Jane chuckled, "Waste of a trip?"

"I don't need to study every bug but you better send me your research. Don't make me come back here and get it," said Dex suggestively.

Jane smiled sweetly at the passionate man before her. Tung stepped forward, when the two stopped conversing.

"Thanks Jane, this stuff is awesome but it could definitely use some flies for the seasoning." Tung proudly held the soup Jane had made the night previously. Zap and Jenny shared a look of disgust.

Jane giggled, "Well, if you do come back, leave the frog at home. Okay?"

Dex waved his final goodbye, as the crickets chirped loudly at his exit. Jane smiled sadly as the Hamilton ship departed.

"You better come back soon," she whispered quietly before heading back to her home to salvage any remainders.


	27. Fear

**Fear**

_"Expose yourself to your greatest fear: after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free."_

_Jim Morrison_

* * *

The alarms sounded, as the team ran into the security room. Jenny was already typing away at the computers.

"What is it Jenny?" Dex asked, as he peered at the monitors.

"The primary holding grounds in section five are down, one of the inhabitants has cracked the enclosure."

"Can you tell which one?"

"...no."

Dex paused for a minute and thought.

"Okay Zap, you and Tung head down there, find the bug and make sure it hasn't escaped. Jenny you go with them to patch up a temporary force field around the broken enclosure. I'll grab the tools to find a more permanent fixture. Alright, head out."

"Gotcha Boss!" Tung bounced excitedly out the room, followed closely by Zap and Jenny.

Tung was the first to find the cracked enclosure, using his nose to sniff out the area.

"Over here guys," he called.

Zap and Jenny walked over and inspected the damage. The cracks weren't as severe as first thought but enough for a decent sized hole.

"Which insect does this enclosure belong to? Would that crack be large enough for them to escape," Zap turned and asked Jenny.

"Oh no, guys, we have to head back now," Jenny was wide eyed and backing up slowly.

"Why? What is it?"

"This is the Brain Bugs habitat, if they've cracked a section of the wall, then the psychic shields will be down," Jenny whispered terrified, "Dex told you what they did to him, we have to get out of here now and come back with psychic helmets."

The three ran down the hall as all the lights flickered off.

"Too late, it's already begun," Zap faltered, "Guys? Guys!?"

They were gone.

* * *

Tung shivered where he stood. Alone in the hall, he called out quietly.

"Anyone there... Guys?"

Tung thought he felt a presence behind him. He turned around sharply but there was nothing. He sniffed the air. There was nobody around, friend or foe.

His neck prickled again, as a shadow crept over his shoulder. Tung slowly turned around and screamed. There was nothing there. Not even a smell.

"It's just in your head," Tung muttered to himself, "in your head."

He turned around again and jumped startled. In front of him was a table lathered with the finest foods he had ever seen. Mountains of meats, piles of desserts and a pyramid of sandwiches. Everything looked mouth-watering delicious. Tung tucked in, eating everything he could stuff in his mouth. He grabbed another chicken wing and was about to engulf it whole. Suddenly a sharp pain caused him to drop it.

His stomach was aching, clawing at the inside. A desire so deep, yet a fullness so overwhelming. Tung had never felt this kind of hunger before, he was absolutely ravenous. He grabbed more food and began to stuff it into his mouth. Bits flew everywhere, as he emptied the table of the delectable food.

His stomach screamed. He was starving! Collapsing onto the floor, he clutched at his belly. The aches were stabs at his organs. The rumbles shook his exhausted body. The more he ate, the hungrier he became. The hungrier he became, the more he ate. It was a never ending cycle and it tortured Tung's mind and body.

He broke into heart wrenching sobs, as he lost the strength to place anymore food into his mouth. He remained quivering on the floor, as pools of tears streamed down his face.

How could food do this to him?

* * *

Jenny tiptoed silently down the halls. Dex had told her how the Brain Bug showed him his worst fears, that everything that happened wasn't real. She wouldn't be intimidated by this insect, she knew its tricks.

The shadows leapt up at her from the walls, reaching out to grab her arms.

"It's not real. It's impossible for shadows to move like that," Jenny stated clearly, "Nice try, but you don't scare me."

The shadows dispersed back into the walls and everything went deadly silent. The only sound Jenny heard were the echoes of her footsteps against the tiled floor. Step after step Jenny walked down the corridor. Its end remained out of reach, as it seemingly stretched on forever.

Jenny quickened her pace, her breath laboured and coming fast. The hall still hadn't ended, she wasn't moving anywhere!

"Okay, calm down. It's just an illusion. You can't move forward and you don't want to go back. Just wait here for help," Jenny whispered to herself.

She leaned against the wall, slowly regaining a normal breathing pattern. She suddenly froze. Something was on her arm, like fingers trailing over her skin. Looking down, she choked on a scream. Shadowy hands reached out and grabbed her arms, keeping her locked against the wall.

"It's in your head! In your head! IN YOUR HEAD!" Jenny panicked.

More hands protruded from the walls and grabbed her legs. She couldn't move! Struggling to breathe, as blind panic took hold. Across from her, another shadow, a bigger one, was emerging from the wall. The hands held her head in place, forcing her to watch the horrific figure drag itself across the floor.

The person, if she could call it that, was made of shadows, stitched together to resemble a kind of deformed human. It glided towards her, eyes empty and mouth dripping black blood. Jenny whimpered, frozen in fear.

The shadow figure stood in front of her and opened its mouth. A long slippery tongue flickered out and licked her cheek, leaving a trail of the black ooze. A demonic laugh had Jenny shivering, as the figure held out its sharpened hand.

She saw the creature twist its hand around, like it was examining it. It looked up and saw Jenny watching. Smirking, the shadow person smashed its clawed hand into Jenny's stomach and twisted harshly. Jenny screamed with pain and begged for the mercy of unconsciousness. Again and again the hand penetrated her stomach, blood gushing out as Jenny's screams ricocheted off the walls.

"Hel-help me..."

Her call was left unanswered.

* * *

Zap stood completely still when he noticed that Jenny and Tung weren't behind him. He ran over what Dex had told him about the Brain Bugs and for anything that could help him escape. The only thing that came to mind was a psychic helmet and he didn't have one of those at the moment.

Zap wondered what he should do. He knew that he would be shown images that he feared the most but they couldn't hurt him right? Speaking of images, why wasn't anything happening? Dex said that the bug had shown him vision after vision. Maybe it was too busy with the others.

The thought caused a shiver to run down Zap's back. He would rather be the one tormented then have Jenny and Tung take the torture. Zap was too worried about his friends, to notice the soft eerie fog dancing across the floor. It snaked around his legs and spread its way down the hall.

Zap froze and stood completely still.

"Fog huh, not so scary," he quipped.

The fog rose and soon Zap couldn't see a meter in front of him, he was completed isolated from his surroundings. Soft footsteps broke the silence. Echoes bouncing off the walls, deeming it impossible to pinpoint where they were coming from.

"Is that you Jenny?" Zap called out.

Silence, then more footsteps.

"Tung, are you there?"

Nothing. Zap felt someone rush past him.

"Please tell me that's you Dex and this isn't another vision."

"..._Zap_..." A voice whispered in the shadowy fog, "..._Zap, how could you_..."

The voice belonged to Jenny.

"Jenny, over here. Follow my voice! Can you believe these visions, they're so life..."

Zap stopped mid-sentence, the figure that walked towards him wasn't Jenny, well it was, but not the Jenny he knew. Rotting, putrid lumps of flesh clung to her corpse. Behind her was Tung and Dex, both in different stages of discomposure.

"..._how could you do this to us_..."

Zap was speechless, rooted to the floor.

"..._how could you kill us Zap_..."

"I-I didn't," Zap stuttered.

His friends reached out towards him, chunks of rubbery skin peeling off. They were a mass of twisted limbs, as crimson fluid oozed through the cuts on their flesh.

"..._you monster_..._we thought you were our friend_..." The corpses began screaming at Zap, falling apart into masses of rotten mess, decaying at an alarming rate.

Zap felt bile rise into his mouth, his friends had just decomposed into dust right before his eyes. He swallowed quickly; the taste bitter. The dust dissolved into another object, Zap peered forward to look. A mirror, a simple silver mirror.

Zap looked down at his reflection and gasped. His skin was bubbling, melting away from his face. He tried to push it back on but his hands weren't there, instead massive claws rose up with his arms. Zap tried screaming but demonic roars exited his mouth. He was transforming into a monster. His limbs dislocated and snapped back horrifically, as his mouth elongated. Skin stretching past its limit, broke and tore off in strips. Zap snarled and growled, clawing at the hardened exoskeleton covering his muscles. He spun around and smashed through the wall, everything he touched was shred to pieces.

"No, no, no, no, no...This can't be happening!" Zap screamed but instead it came out as roars.

He bit and clawed and cried. He was a monster, truly a monster.

* * *

Dex saw his team withering on the floor as the Brain Bug attempted to enlarge the crack in its enclosure. He immediately turned around, running back to the lab. He grabbed one of Jenny's psychic helmets and placed it over his head. He sprinted back to the enclosure and twiddled with the controls, electing up the psychic shields. The Brain Bug screamed and slithered back into the shadows. Tung, Jenny and Zap suddenly stopped moving and looked around at their surroundings.

"It wasn't real guys, whatever you saw wasn't real!" Dex reassured them.

Zap appeared to still be enthralled with his refection in the glass enclosure but turned at Dex's words. Face paling, he released his wings and flew down the hall, avoiding all faces.

Dex stepped forward slowly and tried to place a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," She hissed, standing up quickly and walking out the hall, hands around her stomach.

"Tung...Are you okay?" Dex addressed his only remaining team member.

Tung looked up; tears adorning his face, as he struggled to form words.

"Dex, I-I..."

"It's okay. Come with me. Why don't we go to the kitchen and get you something to eat, huh? Would you like your favourite, some cheese covered termites?" Dex persuaded.

"No...No f-food. I-I have to be by myself f-for a little while."

And with that, Dex stood alone in the hallway. He looked sadly at the cracked enclosure and set out to fix it by himself.


	28. Alone

**Alone**

_"The trouble is not really in being alone, it's being lonely. One can be lonely in the midst of a crowd, don't you think?"_

_Christine Feehan_

* * *

Log One:

This is Sally Keener. I'm currently waiting for Dex Hamilton and his team to come pick me up from this God forsaken moon. I mean really, I was doing them a favour. And they just up and left me here, to go on some kind of death defying adventure. I swear this is the last time I trust Hamilton!

I'm been abandoned on this Goo Moon and I've been waiting for hours. The only things I have on me are the clothes on my back and my log recorder, which is such a great help in these kinds of situations. I guess I'm feeling a bit lonely and well, I'm a reporter, talking to a camera is second nature.

It's hard to tell how long a day lasts here. I wish I brought my handbag but it's on the ship. I wanted to at least save my bag from the waxy sloop that covers this moon, unlike my poor boots here. At least one thing went right for me. They left their metal container behind, its goo free and it's shaded from the sun. It, well, it makes me feel safer to be separated from what's out there. I mean, what other kinds of creatures inhabit this moon? That insect they were chasing was dangerous enough. What if it comes back or if it brings more of them?

Stop. Breath, Sally. Everything is fine. They'll be back any second. They're just collecting that loon Hamilton and then heading straight back for you. You'll see. You're not scared and definitely not lonely enough to be missing them. The log recorder is just fine for company…

Okay, so what? I'm a really bad liar! I can't help but be worried. What if something happened to them? What if they got caught up? What if they're not coming back for me? I don't have any food or water. The Goo Moon is uninhabited by humanoids, no one would find me here. Would the television studio even know where to look? Would they even look? Yes. Yes, of course they'll search for me. I mean, I'm a valued reporter, a part of the team. Who else would care enough for me to search?

I have no one else…

…End log.

* * *

Log Two:

It's been a couple more hours now. The sun is really blaring down, it's relentless. I'm starting to panic. I have no water and I'm really thirsty. How long can a person survive without water? A couple of days or something? I wish I paid more attention in biology class. The worst thing is that I'm not so content to sit in the metal container any more. The sun heated the titanium and made it boiling inside. It's like baking inside of an oven.

So I'm currently standing in knee deep goo, with the sun cooking away at my skin. I really want to put sunscreen on. I'm so uncomfortable, my clothes are sticky, my boots are wet and I'm drenched in sweat. Disgusting! Hamilton is going to pay, when he comes back…If he comes back. No, he's a good guy, if you get past the bug obsession. He'll come back for me.

I am kind of glad to have the log recorder with me. It gives me something to do. I never realised how scary it can be, to be truly alone. I mean, sure, I love a bit of alone time. Maybe catch up on my favourite television show or have a nice bubble bath. But there's still the knowledge that my neighbours are a few feet away or a friend a holocall a way. I'm surrounded by people all my life and I depend on that. I have never had the chance to be truly alone. Left with my thoughts and… and that scares me.

I'm lonely, and hot, and tired, and uncomfortable, and thirsty. Really thirsty. I'm never taking bottled water for granted again. When I interviewed those people who lived through droughts, I finally understand now. It's not only painful but unbearable. Just the knowledge that other people have water and I don't is like torture! My mouth is so parched; my tongue so dry.

Am I becoming desperate to have a drink? Yes. Please, Hamilton if you're near, hurry up! I won't yell at you, promise…well, not for long. I'll even do another interview for you, please just come back soon. It's getting hard to continue speaking. End log.

* * *

Log Three:

…I-It's me again…my mouth…is…so dry…

I need…need w-water…badly…

I-I can hardly…speak…

What should I…I do?

I-I'm sit…sitting in t-the…goo now…

Too…we…ak…

Wh-why…is this…hap…pen…ing…to me?

A-am I…a bad p-person?

Ple…ase…Ha-Hamilton…come…

Get me…away…

Water…I-I need…

Wa…t…er…

Ple…ase…

Ple…

…

…

…I-I bla…blacked o-out…for a…min…

T-the…sun…is…st-still out…

Hot…un…bear…able…

…I-It hu…rts…

My…th-throat…

C-can't sha…wa…llow…

Wa…t…er…

…

I-I ha…ve…to t-try…

…the goo…

m-my…on…ly…cha…nce…

…sur…vi…val…

…

…Burns!

I-It…burns…

But…It helps…

My th-throat…isn't as…dry…

I'm not so…thirsty…

More, I have to drink more….

…

I'm okay. I feel alright.

The goo is drinkable. I won't die from thirst but I'm scared. That was close. Never before have I been that dehydrated or…or desperate enough to try something that could be lethal…

It could be lethal. I could have just drunk poison! What if it's slowly destroying my insides as I speak? What do I do? I have no medical knowledge? It was either the goo or the thirst. Humans don't last long without water. I'll have to keep an eye on myself. If anything strange happens I'll turn on my log recorder again. For now, I think I'll sit down and rest. My body is weak and my head is pounding. I'm already covered in the goo, so what does it matter if I lay in it some more? End log.

* * *

Log Four:

I fell asleep. I fell asleep and the damn sun still hasn't set! Doesn't this moon have a night? Sorry, I'm just irritated because I have no sunscreen and now I have God awful sunburn. I want to go home. I'm sick and tired of this moon. I'm soaking wet from the goo, my skin is stinging from the sun, my throat is waxy and my head is pounding. I am lonely. Hamilton, Dex, please! I'll do anything. Just, just take me home.

My arms are stiff from the sunburn, I hope it doesn't peel, or even worse blister. Didn't I read in a health magazine once, that severe sunburn requires water, or the patient can become really dehydrated? Great, fucking great! That's just the cherry on top isn't it? What else can possibly go wrong?

Oh, oh I know! How about the crate falls over and crushes my body? Or, or that insect comes back and brings its friends? A lovely game of chase sounds fantastic in this heat! I know how about Hamilton forgets about me! I can slowly waste away on this moon, until I either starve to death or lose my mind? That's what I'll do! The perfect plan. I'll fucking sit here, on this fucking moon and fucking die! Are you happy Hamilton? Is that what you want from me?

…

…I…I didn't mean that. I think the heat is getting to me, or there's something affecting me from the goo. I-I've never had a yelling fit like that before. Sure, I've always been short with Hamilton but…never… This moon is playing with my mind. I can't keep time with no night. How long have I been here? Two Earth days, maybe? I don't know. I might try sitting in the crate again or at least in its shadow. I need to find a way to cool off my body and avoid further sunburn. End log.

* * *

Log Five:

I'm not feeling so great. My headache has worsened and my stomach is churning. I shouldn't have drunk the goo. Ouch, here it goes again. The pain, it's like I swallowed hundreds of little razor blades and they're slicing up my stomach from the inside. God, it hurts. But what choice did I have?

My stomach…please…

The cramp finally ended but it's getting worse. Please not be poisonous. I-It's probably just my body reacting to a strange substance. Or-or I could be allergic? It doesn't have to be the worst case scenario…Oh, my stomach again…

Ouch…pains…go away…

I-I'm okay. Maybe I should…no…my stomach again…

Stop…no…it's coming up…oh God…

…

I was sick. My body can't handle the goo. I can drink it to keep my dehydration at bay but it can't sustain me. It's not made for human consumption. What should I do? This moon is barren. It's a collection of goo lakes, no plant life and with little bug life. As if I could even catch, let alone eat, any of the insects here in my sorry state. Dex mentioned them being fast and highly poisonous. I paid attention…somewhat.

My stomach is empty but I am not hungry. It is far too upset to even contemplate food. Water though… I really want water, to wash this awful taste out of my mouth and to quench my ongoing thirst. I-I just feel useless. There's not a thing I can do. I have no control over anything here. Not the moon, not my body and not even my thoughts.

I do have to admit…pain is a good distraction. It kept my worries at bay and my mind focused on one thing. Now I'm stuck with my endless thoughts of misery. Of being forgotten… of being nothing…

Dex, please, I'm crying now. I never cry. Please take me home. I just want to go home…End log.

* * *

Log Six:

I drank the goo again and my stomach is paying the price. I can hardly move. My sunburn has seized up my limbs and has made them painful to move. I'm so weak from hunger and dehydration. I haven't seen a single living thing the entire time I've been here. Lucky for me, I guess. I would have been such an easy target. The sun has not set; it doesn't bother me anymore. I haven't had a night for a single day I've been here. Or would it count as a continuous day? A day that never ends…

What was that? Is that…is that a ship? I want to sit up but I can't move. It-It is. It's the Hamilton ship! Over here! Help! Ouch, my throat. Here, I'm over here! They've seen me. I-I can't believe it. They're coming over with a stretcher. I'm going home. Thank God! Thank you, Dex. I-I can finally relax and get some water. Oh God, I can sit in the air conditioned ship!

"_She's over here Tung, bring the stretcher closer. Miss Keener we're going to take you to a hospital. We are so sorry. Tung grab her feet, I'll lift her head_."

Dex is that you?

"_Everything is alright. We're placing an oxygen mask over your mouth. Jenny has a medical table ready for when we get back inside the ship. Zap you fly ahead; get ready to leave as soon as Tung and I enter the hatch_."

"_Gotcha_!"

"_Dex, do we bring her camera thingy_?"

"_Just turn it off and take it_."

"_How do I…Oh? End log_."


	29. History

**History**

_"We'll be remembered more for what we destroy than what we create."_

_Chuck Palahniuk_

* * *

Want.

I wanted a lot of things.

World domination, for one.

I wanted the name of Syrrus to be feared throughout the galaxy.

For those to quiver at the very thought of me.

I had perfected my insect mind control and commanded many an army.

But I wanted more.

To rule.

To control.

To dominate.

I would terrorise the universe, until only Earth remained.

Then we'll see who's in charge.

My army was magnificent.

Elite warriors.

Controlled by my very hand.

I quickly became arrogant.

My wants overtook my needs.

One planet too many.

My fall.

My end.

My finish.

Abandoned and forgotten.

Encased in a glass prison.

Forever awaiting my loyal insects to free me.

But they were not loyal to me.

To my control yes, but not to me.

Time passes by slowly.

Eyes unblinking.

Body frozen.

Mind flying.

Do I regret?

...

No.


	30. Finale

**Author's Note: **This is my final chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed. It means a lot to me to have your support. I enjoyed writing this immensely. This isn't the end though. I have a few other Dex Hamiltion stories planned.

Please enjoy this last chapter. Don't forget to review.

* * *

**Finale**

_"Life's just a bunch of accidents, connected by one perfect end."_

_Daniel C. Tomas_

* * *

"Well guys...We finally won," Dex spoke to his team. They were lazing on the deck chairs, watching the night sky. The stars seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

"Syrrus is gone, his insects contained and his master plan to destroy Earth ruined by us..." Dex peered at each face in the moon's glow, "...But he's not gone for good. One day he will come back and we'll be ready for him."

The team was silent, lost in thoughts of Syrrus and the seemingly never ending battle he brought with him. He was a sociopath. Whose one purpose was to wreak and destroy, so that chaos and fear could reign. It was a twisted game to him, played for his own twisted delight. One that he didn't plan on losing. Dex shook his head and cleared away the dark thoughts. They had won; it wasn't time to reflect on the bad.

"Team," Dex called, each member turning to the commanding voice, "Enough moping, I think it's time we celebrate a job well done. For tonight only, I'm allowing you a party at the habitat."

Everyone cheered, as Tung rushed inside to prepare the snacks, using his own unique recipes. Jenny and Zap chuckled, as they walked in together, Dex noticing they were holding hands. Parties weren't really Dex's scene, so he decided to make a holocall to a special someone.

As the night wore on, the team of entomologists celebrated hard. Dex spent most of his time conversing with Jane and detailing his latest adventures. As she caught him up to scratch on her crickets, especially Sam. If one looked closely, they could see the happy crinkling of his eyes and the softened voice, whenever he spoke her name.

Tung had enjoyed dancing the most. He ended up consuming the majority of the snacks, he had prepared for the team. The music blared around him, as he showed off his latest moves. No one mentioned how ridiculous he looked but enjoyed his excited mood. Letting him dance in his own unique way. He soon crashed though, tired out from the strenuous day of heroics.

Jenny and Zap avoided the food table all night. They shared a couple of dances before sitting down to talk, soon finding themselves wrapped in each other's arms. The moon shone brightly down, lighting up their faces, as they finally relaxed from their strenuous duties. Zap kissed her before the night was up, as both blushed bright red but smiling gleefully all the same.

The future was looking bright, as bright as the stars that shone over them. They were truly a team of individuals, but utmost, they were a family.


End file.
